Painting a Picture
by ban101
Summary: What if Miyu forgets everything during her stay in Heiomachi? What if she forgets even Kanata? What if they never meet again? Or will fate let them meet again? [kanataxmiyu] READ AND REVIEW
1. prologue

Prologue: She doesn't remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Ban101: thanks for clicking on my fanfic! I have started another fanfic! I hope you guys like this one. Of course it's another Miyu and Kanata fanfic I just can't get enough of them! They're so cute aren't they? Anyway I won't be able to update regularly because of school. Hope you enjoy this fic. This story happened after Lou and Wannya left:P

Dedication: To kanamiyu lovers out there! I hope you like this one! And to my friend nanba- senpai! You know yourself! Sana magustuhan mo to! And to my other friend who really likes hana-kimi, para sayo to:) and to everyone!

"No! Don't take her! Please! I beg you!" A boy exclaimed to two grown up people. The two adults just turned their heads the other way not facing the boy. Apparently, they're a woman and a man. The woman was almost crying and cannot even look at the pleading boy behind them. The man was sad too. Nobody wanted this to happen.

"Don't take her! I'll take care of her instead! Please!" The boy continued to cry to the two adults who started to depart.

"Common, Kanata. Miyu is not our business from now on." His father said to him sadly. "They're her parents they know what's best for their daughter. I know how you feel. It's hard to let someone go. But this is for Miyu and I'm sure you'll understand…" The boy's dad comforted. Kanata just continued crying. He couldn't take this. Miyu is being taken away from him and he couldn't do anything.

Flashback:

"_I hate you!" a blonde girl shouted with tears forming in her eyes. She crossed the street to run from a boy who looked like made her sad. All that was in her mind was move away from this man._

_She love him, she knew that. But he just broke her heart. She saw him and a pink haired girl in each other's arms swaying about. Her heart felt pain. No! Her whole self felt pain. And the boy couldn't do anything to stop that pain anymore. He had done it._

_As she ran to cross the street to the other side, a car suddenly passed and ran into her. "LOOK OUT!" The boy warned. But it was too late. The damage has been done._

_The ambulance arrived at the hospital and doctors check the damages that hit the girl. The boy just waited there. 'What if I couldn't tell her that that was all a misunderstanding? I would never go out with another girl besides her! She needs to know!' the thought kept running through the boy's mind. _

_This was his fault. That's what he thought. This wouldn't happen if it wasn't for the girl's desperate need to get away from him._

_After a while of thinking the doctor approached him. "She has amnesia…" The doctor announced._

"_WHAT!" The boy's world sank. The girl couldn't remember. How is he going to tell his feeling for her if she couldn't even remember him?_

_The girl was sent to a room. The boy went in and sat beside her bed. "I love you…" he whispered. But I don't know if you will ever know…" tears fell from his eyes. Now he felt what the girl was feeling when she saw the man he likes cuddling with another girl, pain. And it was pain and fear that he felt. She doesn't remember…_

End of flashback

The sun started to set and Kanata just laid in his futon. You could tell he's crying because his pillow is soaking wet. Many things have been running on his mind. Most of them was problems. And his main problem is letting Miyu go. He can't just accept the fact that Miyu doesn't know him. His mind wouldn't register that he's out of her life. And definitely his heart wouldn't either.

"Kanata…" A knock disturbed his deep thinking. "Dinner…" Hearing his dad's voice made him sink his face deeper into his pillow. "Common, Kanata, you need to eat. Mi…"

"SHUT UP! Why do you keep on saying her name! I'm trying to forget her already" He barged out of his room and straight to the door. His father understood his unlikely behavior. It was too much for Kanata to just leave Miyu behind his past.

Kanata went out and tried to regain his old 'cheeriness' if that's what you want to call it. He invited Santa to go with him around town and find stuff to do even though it's late.

Santa is aware of what had happened. He is also aware of his feelings toward Miyu. He knows nobody is greatly affected by this tragedy than Kanata. He felt the worst pain. Aya and Nanami knew of what happened to Miyu as well. They gave her letters before she went back to her hometown. Christine did the same. Hers has a 'sorry' at the end for she was the girl Kanata was hugging before the accident happened.

Christine asked for one last hug from Kanata before she gives him up to Miyu. But they didin't know it would lead to this.

"Common, men eat up." Santa said to Kanata as they eat in a burger shop. (oh here's the famous burger shop!)

"Sorry man, I'm not hungry…" Kanata said.

"Are you full of pain in your tummy as well?" Santa asked, concerned of his friend.

_The whole of me is in pain idiot! _Kanata only thought.

"BYE!" Santa exclaimed as he parted ways with Kanata. Kanata waved goodbye as well.

_I wonder how she is doing. _His walk back home is gloomy as he is now. He passed every place that would let him think about Miyu. Their school, Heio and Omachi department store where they went shopping with Lou, the park where a 'double date' happened, all those memories is what he have left of Miyu. He was lucky he could even remember them. Miyu can't. She can't remember anything. Not even a name that goes by Kanata Saionji.

Please Review! i might change the rating of this fanfic. i might change it to M :D


	2. separate lives

Chapter 1: Separate lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Ban101: okay so here's the next chapter. Thanks for clicking on my fanfic again. I hope you enjoy this one :D

PS: don't be upset… The story is just starting. Who knows what'll happen:)

5 years later…

Miyu…

Miyu's life has changed a lot. After going back to her hometown, she continued her studies and continued her life normally. After reading the letter Aya, Nanami and Christine gave her, they stayed friends. But they never talked about Kanata.

Miyu, now 19, goes to Tokyo University and is one of Japan's famous models. Nazoumu, being in the same business as her, started wooing the blonde lady. And afraid she'll remember Kanata, he never spoke of him in front of her.

Kanata…

Kanata never had a girlfriend after Miyu left. Even though a lot of girls would accept him as their boyfriend with open arms, he never asked anyone out. Kanata did move on, just not completely. He just thinks that this is what's best for Miyu.

Because of the intense pain Heiomachi is giving him, he moved to Tokyo and studied photography and arts there. Now he's one of Tokyo's top students in photography. He did work as a photographer too while studying. He made himself busy of his work and his studies to forget about Miyu. He goes back to Heiomachi regularly and never forgets to pay respect to the temple or to his father.

* * *

"Oh gosh…" Miyu exclaimed after some of her books fell out of her hands. She was about to go home. But her manager tells her to go to the studio and discuss some changes in her upcoming projects.

"Here let me help…" A man about her age said. "Miyu?" The man asked after seeing the face of the book's owner.

"Oh!" Miyu started. "Nazoumu!" She smiled brightly. This made him smile as well.

"I told you I'll pick you up. That's why I'm here. So let me carry some of those books for you." As a gentleman, he escorted the lady she fancies to his car while carrying her books.

"Good timing Nazoumu! And thanks a lot. I got a lot of things to do and my manager told me to go to the studio for some things. It's really hard these days, especially with a lot of schoolwork." She said. He started the engine and started to drive off of the parking lot.

"Don't worry if you need me I'm just a phone call away. Anyway, do you have plans next week? I thought you might want some break from all the pressure from work, school you know." Nazoumu asked.

"Well I'd love to have a break. I'll see. I'm not so sure I could go though; I have so many things to finish. And I have so many projects to work on." She said. "The thought of work makes me sick!"

"Good models are meant for many, big projects, and a hectic schedule." He teased.

"How about you Nazoumu, don't you have any work?" Miyu, been the center of the conversation, turned to Nazoumu.

"I have a lot. But I took a break first. So when I go back to the studios my face won't stop smiling because of so many photo shoots to come." He said.

"That's why I don't like taking breaks." Miyu replied.

They reached her condo and he parked the car. They ride the elevator. When they have reached her condo she quickly fixed her stuff inside and went out of the door once again.

After her mother's success in going to outer space, Miyu decided she wants to go there too. Maybe it was from her mother's influence or just remembered that outer space creatures once visited her. No one knows. But she keeps herself busy from all the astronomy classes she's been taking in Tokyo University. Add the burden of modeling.

* * *

"Kanata!" Santa called. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry Santa…" Kanata said.

The two stayed friends after all the accident that happened. They go to the same photography school.

"Here…" Santa handed him pictures. "Those are the pictures I took when I went to vacation with Akane (his penpal remember:D). If you have time could you make extra copies? I'll send out the copies to her in Germany. It's been a while since we had our vacation. Oh men I miss her already!"

"Alright I get the point. Give me the negatives…" Kanata cut his friends sentence. It was too much for him. Santa's lucky enough that Akane remembers him. But Kanata is unfortunate to be forgotten. And in the time when he was about to tell her he loves her, what a tragedy.

"Thanks men! I owe you! I would do it if I wasn't so busy. But I really have to do this project to make from the vacation I had. See ya!" Santa left.

"That Santa." Kanata sighed. He browsed the pictures Santa gave him. How he wished he could have a vacation… with Miyu.

"What am I thinking? That would never happen." He laughed at his own thoughts. He found it ridiculous whenever he thinks about her.

"Oh! Gosh! I have to go. I'm gonna start my new job!" He said to himself looking on his watch. These pictures can wait." He headed for the door.

Kanata concentrated himself on nature painting and photography and usually goes out of town to take pictures. But now he decided that the city is a great view too. And he applied for a job at a Tokyo photo studio.

"Excuse me!" He said as he tried to pass through a crowd. "Coming through…"

"OUCH! Watch it kid!" A man said to him. "I'm sorry!" Kanata apologized.

"What's this crowd anyway?" He peeked through the heads of the people who crowded the place. _I can't see!_ He thought. He lifted his head higher.

Oh God! It's… Miyu!

Ban101: Alright! That's chapter 2. Kinda short right? Sorry! I'm gonna do my best to update soon. Schoolworks taking my time though. And I'll try to make my stories better. **And to Run away reader**s: Sorry for the delay of chapter 10 it may take a while. I'm still thinking on how I'm going to end it properly. You know sweet and nice. I'll get back to work! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. boy meets girl all over again

Chapter 2: Boy meets Girl all over again

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! I don't! I just own the plot!

Ban101: here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!

"Miyu!" Her manager called out. "I've been waiting for you. I will introduce you to your new photographer. He's really good you know. And I've seen all his pictures. He takes pictures really well! And he loves to paint as well…"

"Ok I get the point." Miyu cut her manager's sentence.

"Alright! Just wait here. I'm gonna call him."

Her manager called her new photographer. After a while they came out and Miyu saw a brown- haired man with amber eyes.

"Ms. Kouzuki, meet your new photographer, Mr. Kanata Saionji." Her manager said calmly.

_Miyu! She's modeling for me! What the heck? _Kanata thought.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Saionji." She smiled brightly offering a hand for him to shake.

"Uh… Yeah… Nice to finally meet you Ms. Kouzuki." Kanata shook her hand.

_What is that look in his eyes? It's like sadness and longing. What's wrong with this guy? _Miyu said in her mind. She noticed the sad look on his face. _I feel like I've met this person before. But I can't clearly remember…_

"Ms. Miyu? Ms. Miyu?" Her manager waved a hand in front of her face.

"Ah! Sorry! I just thought of something." She suddenly realized her hand was still in Kanata's grip.

"AH!" She blushed. "Sorry!" She took her hands off from his hold.

"Okay so Mr. Saionji you want to try out some photo shooting right now? Just practice you know…" Miyu's manager asked.

"It's fine with me…" Kanata said in a low tone.

"Yeah I think that would be nice…" Miyu said.

The manager prepared the test photo shoot. And soon they started.

"You're used to this thing right?" Kanata asked Miyu as he sets up his camera.

"Yeah… I've been doing it for a while now…" Miyu said acting all shy. This wasn't her usual self. She's usually cheerful and excited.

"Alright, you can strike any pose." He said. Miyu beamed a bright beautiful smile. It accentuated her beauty. Kanata looked through his camera lens and almost forgot to click on the button (you know the thingy to make it flash. How do you call it?).

"Excuse Mr. Saionji…" Miyu mumbled. "How long are you going to let me wait before you press the button? My cheeks hurt already…"

"Oh sorry!" They tried other poses and stuff like that.

After the photo shoot…

"Thanks Ms. Kouzuki for the beautiful shots I got…" Kanata said.

"Oh just call me Miyu… and don't worry we'll be working for a long while." She beamed another bright smile which causes Kanata to blush.

"See ya!" She said leaving the building.

_I can't believe I would meet Miyu again. I can't believe it… I don't even know how to react. Should I be happy or hurt or sad or whatever! I need to concentrate. Kanata she's not the Miyu you once knew. She's a new Miyu. Miyu Kouzuki the famous model the bright student of Tokyo University. She's not the Miyu Kouzuki the mother of Lou, the girl you once loved, the person who left you. _ He thought as he walks back to his work room. He started to work on recopying the pictures Santa told him to recopy.

After finishing the copies of Santa's pictures he left for his apartment.

When he arrived, he dropped everything he has been carrying and went straight to his room.

"This is the painting of Miyu's 14 year old face as I remember it." He took out a very pretty painting of his that has Miyu's bright cheerful look on it.

He took a clean canvas and placed it on his easel near his bedroom window. He started painting. He took some yellow from his paint palette to use as blonde for a certain lady's hair. He took some green to paint her beautiful eyes that shimmers every time he sees her.

His half finished painting gleamed in his window. It was a wonderful half-done portrait of Miyu… the Miyu he knows now.

"I guess if you can't remember me, I just have to fall in love with you for the second time…" He said looking at his painting. It's as if he's talking to Miyu herself.

"If I can't get back your memories, might as well make a new one for the both of us…" he whispered to himself still looking at his painting.

He decided it was time for bed. He stood up from his stool and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed to his pajamas.

_What a day. _He thought to himself. After picturing Miyu's face in his mind, he finally went to full slumber.

The next day…

Kanata came to the studio early. In his hands were Miyu's pictures from yesterday. He happily browsed each picture and smiled at the beauty he sees in each photograph.

"G'morning!" Miyu greeted cheerily to the people in the studio. Kanata turned quickly and grabbed his camera.

"Good Morning Mr. Saionji!" Miyu smiled.

_CLICK!_

"Good morning." Kanata answered while previewing the shot he got. "Do you want to see?" He handed his camera to her hand.

"aaah! I look weird!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"I think it's beautiful…" Kanata smiled.

"Stop teasing me!" Miyu blushed while hitting Kanata on the back lightly.

"Well honestly I like your smile…" He said seriously. "And I like your eyes… And how they shimmer… I like taking pictures of you…" They stared deeply into each others eyes.

"And your hair it's just so…"

"Miyu!" A guy called. Miyu suddenly looked away from Kanata's gaze.

"Nazoumu!" She quickly approached him.

_Nazoumu? She knows Nazoumu?_ Kanata thought.

"Nazoumu meet my new photographer for my new project for the piki-piki products. Nazoumu meet Mr. Kanata Saionji." Miyu started.

"Kanata!" Nazoumu said in surprised.

"Nazoumu…" Kanata replied.

"Oh so you know each other! That's so cool…" She said in amusement.

"Yeah… He was my rival back in junior high…" Nazoumu explained.

_Or maybe still my rival…_Nazoumu thought.

To be continued…

Ban101's never ending messages!

Piki-piki is I believe the weird angel character we see in each episode of the anime :) I think miyu even had chocolates she kept in her drawer that is branded as piki-piki.

Sorry for the wrong info I suddenly remember it's piki-piki! Hehehe! I thought it was puku-puku because Santa said in one episode. :)


End file.
